


Welcome Home

by MikasButt



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I have literally no idea how adoption works I'm so sorry for any mistakes, It will rot your teeth, M/M, Other, also Asami's name means Morning beauty, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a thing for a roleplay I'm doing with one of my friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Upon being together for just over a year and a half of being together, Koujaku and Aoba decided to take a big step in their relationship. That big step involved a child. They went through paperwork upon paperwork when going through the process of trying to adopt. But finally they succeeded, and adopted a 6 year old girl named Asami. 

 

She had bright green eyes that lit up whenever you would offer to have a pretend tea party with her. She had thick, wavy red hair, that she loved to put in loose pigtails. Her face was gloriously decorated with small freckles, that covered her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose. 

 

The two men had gotten up, but almost ended up late for the big day, since the two preoccupied themselves by one to many kisses. Those quick pecks on the lips had turned passionate, their lips lingering on the others, savoring the feeling, and progressed until the two of them were laying, side by side by side, sweaty, and panting, almost ready to head back to bed. 

 

They eventually got themselves up, showered, and surprisingly, dressed. 

 

They finally managed to head out the door, after about fifteen minutes of the two frantically getting ready. 

 

Today was the day. 

 

It wasn't until a few hours later that they all walked home together, their hands joined. Asami was in the middle of both Koujaku and Aoba, swinging their arms back and forth excitedly. Aoba smiled as they walked, he was lost in thought. He remembered every great moment in the history of their relationship. They had so many wonderful memories already, and now that the both of them had a child to care for and love, there were more to come, he knew that already. 

 

It wasn't long until they arrived at the apartment. Aoba had unlocked the door and Koujaku decided to give Asami a piggyback ride when they actually got in. He carried her around, showing her around the house, taking his time so that she could memorize the layout. 

 

Koujaku finally arrived at the bedroom that was specifically reserved for Asami, after giving her a full tour of the apartment. He set Asami down and then took a step forward so he could open up the door for Asami. 

 

She opened her eyes wide in amazement as she walked in. 

 

"Woah!" She said, awestruck. She rushed over to her small bed and fell backwards onto it, giggling. 

 

"This room is so pretty!" She exclaimed and then sat up, looking to Koujaku, smiling. 

 

Koujaku smiled back at her as Aoba joined him in the doorway. 

 

"Welcome home, Asami"


End file.
